The secret brother
by halomaster108
Summary: A year has passed since the events of Strong Enough. Bulma and Vegeta live together with Chichi in peace since Goku passed away on his 25th brithday, but Chris is on the lose and little that they know Goku has a brother stronger than Vegeta and Goku combined. his name Son Kai, Kai for short. How will Bulma, 18, Krillin, Chichi, Vegeta, Yamcha, Gohan and Goten take the news? Read!
1. Chapter 1

Hey there, this is my first Fan Fiction so be nice, I don't own DBZ or Kai from Bayblade G-revolution. If you don't know who Kai is then google him. By the way Kai is a Super Strong character he does not bayblade in this story he will also sound like the Kai in bayblade. This story is inspired by Till Death Do We Part and the sequel Strong Enough by Kaibun. _thought_ (whisper)

Enjoy.

Chapter 1: The new kid.

"Vegeta, get up it's time to look after Goten and Gohan, now that Goku is gone Chichi is at work and we need to watch the kids." Bulma said annoyed."Ok I'll be over soon" Vegeta replied. Vegeta took a shower and came down wearing blue jeans a black T-shirt and grey hoodie. Suddenly there was a bang a few houses away, Vegeta ran to go see if the neighbours were ok. He got there in a few seconds. To his surprise it was the same gang of people that almost killed him and Bulma. He growled but then he saw a figure. He was shocked , it was Chris. He was a lot stronger than Vegeta now. Vegeta noticed he'd die if he went out there.

"Hurry up, I want to kill Bulma and Vegeta!" Chris threatened the men. He thought of revenge on those to for so long it was making him more eager by the second.

"Wait that's Bulma and Vegeta's place!" Chris said with an evil smirk.

(CRAP!) Vegeta whispered before running back home to protect everyone. Chris saw him and ran after him. Vegeta got in and closed all the doors behind him took Bulma to their bedroom. Luckily Goten and Gohan where at Krillin and 18's house. He explained everything to Bulma who was in shock. Then they heard the door smash down and saw Chris.

"Hey, you two have not changed much, but you Bulma are a lot more healthier than the last time we met. Thats too bad because I am going to kill you both slowly and painfully!". Before Vegeta know what hit him he was out cold as well as Bulma. Vegeta woke up later in the same room to see Bulma was strapped very tightly to the chair. Vegeta was also tied a chair. "Bulma are you fine?" He asked worried. "No, he broke my...ribs...ow."Bulma replied in lots of pain. Vegeta saw blood and scratches all over Bulma and himself. "So you finally woke." Came a chilling voice, Chris emerged. He punched them both for his own pleasure. Then the window smashed and a person wearing darkish purple trousers, a red belt and a darkish purple T-shirt with a black jacket with short sleeves, red stripes, yellow clips, he had a blueish silver hair with reddish pinkish eyes and had blue marks on his face tryed to rescue them from Chris. Kai kicked Chris in the face and sent him flying across the room. Vegeta and Bulma watched the two battle they were shocked at how strong Kai was he only looked about 18-22. "Still as a idiot as ever Chris, I told you not to hurt anyone, especially the girls or I'll find you!" Kai landed a powerful blow to the back of Chris's head rendering the foe unconscious. Vegeta watched in relief as Kai untied them both and took Chris out of the building and in police station. Then went back to Bulma's and knocked the door, they opened the door dressed in new clothes and had a shower each when Kai came back. "May I come in?" Kai asked. Vegeta and Bulma froze as he sounded just like Goku. "Sure you saved us, it's the least we can do". "Thanks".They sat there talking about Chris and how Kai knew him and what Chris did to Bulma in the past etc. " What's your name sir?" "It's Kai. and yours?" "This is Bulma and I'm Vegeta" Kai froze. " You mean as in Bulma Briefs and Vegeta Ouji!" Kai asked in shock. "Yes, how do you know us?" Bulma asked curiously. "Well you see my...well he...my brother knew you and passed away on his birthday...his name was Son Goku." "WHAT! GOKU HAS A BROTHER HE NEVER TOLD US ABOUT!" Bulma screamed. "Crap, It's gonna be a long night." Kai said with more truth than sarcasam

That was that bit of a cliff hanger, plz review. Put lot of time in this. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2. I don't own DBZ or Kai. Kai and Chris are made up, though Kai is in another animé called Bayblade G-revolution. Plz review I lack ideas, if you want to see what Kai looks like look at my avatar or google images of Kai from Bayblade G-revolution. Enjoy.

Chapter 2: Explaining Kai

Recap:

"May I come in?" Kai asked. Vegeta and Bulma froze as he sounded just like Goku. "Sure you saved us, it's the least we can do". "Thanks".They sat there talking about Chris and how Kai knew him and what Chris did to Bulma in the past etc. " What's your name sir?" "It's Kai. and yours?" "This is Bulma and I'm Vegeta" Kai froze. " You mean as in Bulma Briefs and Vegeta Ouji!" Kai asked in shock. "Yes, how do you know us?" Bulma asked curiously. "Well you see my...well he...my brother knew you and passed away on his birthday...his name was Son Goku." "WHAT! GOKU HAS A BROTHER HE NEVER TOLD US ABOUT!" Bulma screamed "Crap, It's gonna be a long night." Kai said with more truth than sarcasm.

Present:

"Well you see Bardock kept me hidden, he didn't want me to be discovered. He never said why but I just followed suit." Kai explained. "Wait till Chichi hears this, hahaha" Vegeta said bursting into laughter. "I'm not deaf you know!" Chichi said leaning against the door frame, she just heard everything about Kai and the past. They all jumped back. "Chichi... when did you get here?" Kai asked in a state of fear that she would kill him. She grabbed him by his collar... he gulped. "Were...I'm from we shake hands to say hello." He said as he panicked. _Don't kill me I know you love Goku, but I do to, he is my brother, she's lifting her hand... _"OOWWWWW!" Chichi had slapped him in the face. "Don't mess around near Gohan and Goten because you are living here now" She said calmly but seriously. Kai nodded and ran upstairs and picked a random room, he entered it it was a nice bedroom and double bed, he could sleep on a big bed ALONE not be killed by Chichi in his sleep. It was about 12:30am He got changed and went to bed. He woke got changed and went for breakfast, he eat just as much as Goku so they laughed, he didn't look like Goku but inside it was Goku. After eating he looked Chichi who growled back at him. He raised an eye brow and said " Chichi can I talk to you about something in private?" She nodded and followed him into his room and sat on the bed. "Why do you not like me or hate me?" Kai asked. Tears ran down Chichi's face. " You always remind me of Goku, I feel..." "shhh, I get it now," Kai said patting her her gently on her back. _She likes me, she wants to marry me, but I don't know._ " I accept." Kai said. " Really...YES...Thanks." She kissed him. Kai went red in the face and froze. "How cute." 18 said, they blushed. "Goku would be proud." Krillin said. Don't worry we know everything. Bulma told us." 18 said butting in.

Thats Chapter 2 plz review. A bit random but Chichi marrys Kai and they get along. Till next Chapter. Take care.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, I think last chapter was a bit random with the whole Kai marrying Chichi type thing but I was very tired. I thought to skip the sex thing.

Chapter 3: Son Gogeta and Son Vegito are born.

After Kai and Chichi got...um...married they are getting along, though Kai sleeps alone and keeps his distance from Chichi, the slap scared him for life. Chichi is very happy with a Goku in disguise person. But she hears him talking to himself or to Goku, Kai also goes to Goku's grave every year on Goku's Birthday and Time Of Death. They live with Vegeta and Bulma.

"W..why is my hip swollen?" Kai said to himself. And to his surprise Chichi was laying next to him. He realised what had happened and was wide eyed. _Shit, we actually did it, it wasn't a dream. Great more kids._ She wrapped herself around him. He smiled. _Damn she is beautiful._

"Kai...I love you." She said to him. Kai hadn't noticed she was awake.

"So do I. Your kinda nice now." Kai replied. Chichi smiled at the thought of being nice to Kai after he was always trying to stay at a distance. This wasn't the first time she tried to turn him on. Kai would always try to get out of the situation. _Well this was easier than me and Goku having sex, Goku would always ask what to do next. _They got dressed and went down stairs.

"You two having fun last night." Vegeta said taking the piss.

"Shut up!" Kai fought back.

"Vegeta stop taunting us you had your fun with Bulma." Chichi said defending her and Kai.

"B..but I...AHH!" Vegeta said unable to bounce back at them. After that night Kai and Chichi became very close. Kai got over the _keep my distance_ thing. To be honest they were happy together and had twins. Gogeta and Vegito. Gogeta was a boy with a Goku/Kai personality with Goku's facial features Vegito had somehow gotten Vegeta's facial features and Vegeta's personality he was also a boy. Meanwhile in otherworld, Goku watched and smiled.

"I'm proud of you Kai, little bro, live with her and take care of her. You two are meant to be together."

Back on earth Kai kissed Chichi and went to bed and watched Vegito and Gogeta to sleep.

Well there goes chapter 3, a bit short. Review, Ideas and more.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile a haven't had a good time. First I dislocated my arm and I had no ideas.

Disclaimer: You know what it is.

Chapter 4: The Battle

Seven years after the twins Vegito and Gogeta were born, Vegeta found out how to use ki and and Goku, Kai, Gogeta, Vegito, Chris, Bardock and himself were Saiyans however nobody was a Super Saiyan. They were very skilled warriors. One day Kai woke up and noticed Chichi was gone, he thought she went out or something. He had a long shower and put on his clothes that he hadn't worn ever since he knocked out Chris. He went down stairs and had breakfast after breakfast he found a note saying.

_Hello Kai I have your friends and family, I would hurry over here double time if you want to see them alive ever again. My location and theirs is BS25 SJ24. Signed Chris._

He found there ki and used Instant Transmission to find them in warehouse, everyone was battered, beaten, bleeding and bruised.

"GET OUT HERE NOW! CHRIS!"

"Aren't we angry." Chris emerged from the shadows. Kai charged at him the fought trading punches and kicks to each other. Chris went behind Kai and shot him with a heavy ki blast Kai was sent sliding across the warehouse floor. Chris pulled out a pistol (a very powerful pistol that can kill Saiyans!) Kai got up and ran to Chris blinded by anger, he didn't notice the pistol.

"KAI STOP!" Vegeta yelled, everyone had seen them fight, but when Kai stopped he was shot 6 times mainly to his chest, 2 to the ribs, 1 in each arm, 1 to the stomach and one to his forehead. Kai fell to the floor Chris smirked.

"NOOO!" Gogeta and Vegito charged at Chris, Chris dodged and grabbed Gogeta by his hair and proceeded to punch his back. (Think of the time Frieza was beating up Vegeta) Vegito was on the floor being kicked at the same time.

"ENOUGH!" Kai said scaring the crap out of everybody but Chris. Kai had eaten a senzo bean. Kai's ki was rising rapidly Chris stopped and everybody looked at Kai, his body was covered in a golden aura. He stood up looked at Chris his reddish pink eyes went to teal, his hair went blonde and had a very high power level.

" I..he's...the...legendary Super Saiyan!" Vegeta said in shock.

"I won't let you live. Chris!" Kai said coldly he teleported behind Chris and stabbed his arm in his back, kicked him in the air and said " KA...ME...HA...ME...HAAAAAA!" A light blue beam came out of his cupped hands aka 'The Kamehameha Wave' Chris was dead, or more accurately nothing. They all teleported home, Then Kai dropped out of this Super Saiyan state and passed out Chichi caught him. He woke later in the living room and everybody stared at him. "What, you like what you see." Everybody laughed, and they lived happily ever after.

Well that was Chapter 4. Not end of story. Review, ideas etc.


	5. Chapter 5

Well it's been awhile. Very busy and stuff. I will postpone this story because I am making another fanfic about Goku and Chichi. It's called Crawling. It's most likely going up the same day as this. It's gonna be a good one I hope.

Disclaimer: *Middle Finger*

Chapter 5: What now?

Kai lay there wondering why he was not able go Super Saiyan.

"You ok honey?" Chichi asked while cleaning the blood stained clothes he wore.

"I'm fine..." He replied simply.

They stayed there in silence until Vegeta broke it.

"KAKABRAT YOU IDIOT DON'T YOU HAVE ANY BRAINS AT ALL!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs.

"This is gonna be good(!)" Kai said with sarcasm.

He went downstairs to see Vegito being separated from Gogeta by Vegeta and Bulma.

"What happened?" Kai asked.

"Your brats have been fighting over a chocolate bar. Though I must admit Vegito is superior to Gogeta." He said with a smirk.

"That's only because he used a Final Kamehameha, I was holding back, only using half my full power." Gogeta said shooting a death glare at a smirking Vegito.

"What! No way! Prove it then your liar!" Vegito shouted. They both went Super Saiyan. Then Gogeta powered up even more reaching a Super Saiyan 2 state.

"told ya, Bitch."

"Piss of". And with that they went to there separate rooms.

"kids." Vegeta said face palming.

Well that the end of chappy 5. Stay tooned for crawling.


End file.
